Do You Like Touching the Bruises I leave on your Skin?
by Banana218
Summary: Lily has a pending question that they attempt to answer during some alone time. **smut one-shot**


**Do you like touching the bruises I leave on your skin?**

Lily had always been curious, she didn't know how much he truly liked the marks she left. She loved giving him hickeys all over, but she had in the back of her mind the fear that he was just acting into it because he knew how much she loved to do it.

James couldn't believe she was actually asking him this. How could she not know how much he loved it? He had been getting better about not getting hard whenever she kissed him, but as soon as she started the slight suction on his neck he completely lost it. James was about to explain that to her when he got a better idea. James leaned down and kissed her gently before whispering in her ear "Why don't you try it and find out?"

Lily grinned to herself. He knew he basically just gave her the answer right? Nonetheless she was happy to be given an invitation to give him another hickey. Lily shifted from her position on the couch next to him to being comfortably on his lap. His favorite spot for her to be, and for her is gave her wonderful access to his neck. Lily was able to do this fairly quickly at this point, but she still could feel him against her thigh before she was done.

Lily pulled away from him to admire her work. She lifted her eyes to James to find him already staring at her; still being able to feel his boner on her thigh she shifted so that she was straddling him and at a better position to kiss him. James moved his arms around her with his hands cupping her ass, effectively keeping her where she was. Working with this, Lily moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt, making sure to lightly brush his boner with her hand on their way to the bottom button of his shirt. Lily felt James tense under her as she brushed by him.

As Lily got to the top button James let go of her to be able to completely remove his shirt, but when returning them to Lily, he slipped his hands under her shirt and placed them firmly on her hips. Lily noticing the change began to slightly grind her hips into James, causing her to be able to feel more and more of how turned on he was. She felt her shirt being pulled up behind her. She broke away from James to let him pull the shirt over her head.

James went in for another kiss, but Lily began to slip backwards off of his lap. As James felt her going he tried to grab her, thinking that she was falling. Lily reassured him that he could let her go by slipping her fingers between him and the waist of his pants. She slowly stroked under the waistline, working her way in to the button in the center. When she reached the middle she completely got off of James and knelt in front of him, her boobs right in line with his knees. Lily looked up to meet James' eyes as she first touched his cock without any fabric in the way.

She slowly started stroking him, James glanced down at what she was doing. He always loved to watch her touching him, he always looked so much bigger in her small hands. He really wanted to be able to remember how he looked in her hands forever. It was truly one of the best sights he had ever seen. He lifted his eyes back to hers, he thought he saw a hint of mischief in her eyes before she broke their eye contact. James watched as she moved towards his dick, taking the very tip in her mouth. He was in a heaven that he had never experienced before. He had thought her handjobs had been heaven, but this was just something else entirely.

She began little by little to take more and more of him in. Lily felt him holding back, trying to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. She was getting worried that all of him might not fit and she would gag and ruin the moment. However, luckily the moment she thought that he lost control and thrust into her mouth and she could taste his cum on her tongue.

She lifted her head back and swallowed smiling up at him. She then joined him on the couch once again to admire the shape of the hickey she had left. It was enough for it to definitely be there, but still easily concealable, but since she knew where it was she was very happy the next day in class when she noticed James's hand repeatedly finding their way there.


End file.
